Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Galaxies". Plot (Back in the ruins, the minions of Bowser head to Bowser's Kingdom) *Dry Bowser: Basilisx, where are the rest of my colony? *Basilisx: They are in your kingdom. You have a castle far away from us. Look like we have a bigger army in general. *Dry Bowser: Once i get my revenge on Mario, he will be dead meat! *Basilisx: Follow me, we're about to arrive at the gate. (The gate open where all the minions of Bowser are building up a doomship) *Dry Bowser: Wow. *Basilisx: Yes. It comes in handy. We are building up a doomship for you. *Dry Bowser: A doomship sound like a great idea. *Basilisx: We will get revenge on Mario and destroy all of his friends. Then we will leave the planet and destroy the entire planet once and for all. *Dry Bowser: There be some crushing this time. *Psycho Kamek: He he he. We got a bigger army this time. *Basilisx: Everyone follow me. Let's see how the doomship is doing. (Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab, the heroes arrive from teleporting) *Gadd: How did everything go? *Mario: There were aliens. Look what they done to Esequiel. *Esequiel: I need recovery. *Gadd: Oh no. *R.O.B.: It can't be. *Phoenix: I knew those aliens would be coming here to destroy the world. *Chakron: We need to reheal him up and stop the aliens from destroying the world. *Gadd: I have some special potions that will make him feel better. *Luigi: What is it? *Montay: You got something for us? *Gadd: This red potion is a healing potion. It will make him feel better. *Esequiel: Hurry, i need some. *Gadd: Drink this up. *Esequiel: Fine. *drink the red potion and reheal his health* Ahhh. *Gadd: I have something to show you my friends. *Yoshi: Anything for us to share? *Gadd: Yes. Follow me to my basement. (In the basement room) *Mumble: Wow. *Josesito: I never seen a room like this before. *Gadd: Here we are to the basement. *Montay: Cool. *Esequiel: This place look like my tickle lab. *Phoenix: I wonder what you have in mind. *Gadd: I have some power ups for you. *Shippo: What we need them for? *Gadd: You will use them in the bag anytime if you have to defeat an enemy, use these power ups. *Luigi: I didn't know we're bringing a fire flower for the trip. *Mario: And a ice flower. *R.O.B.: I have some Shroom Shakes for you and they're going in the bag. *Robo Mario: Safety first. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Mumble: That battle was tough. *Gadd: By the way, you need to bring one of your friends over to come and fight against the aliens. *Yoshi: I can bring Birdo and Boshi to the team. Maybe they can help and stop Queen Cona from taking over the world. *Gadd: That's a good idea Yoshi. *Yoshi: I agree to that. *Josesito: Yeah. That's right. *Gadd: I can open up a portal to your island if you want to. *Yoshi: Oh sure. I love to take a shortcut. *Gadd: Follow me everyone. (In the portal room) *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Are these warp pipes? *Gadd: Yes. I build these to make you travel to each place you wanted to go. *Mumble: Look like a warp pipe for Penguin-Land could fit into this world. *Gadd: That's the jackpot baby. I have a portal for Yoshi's Island. *Yoshi: Cool. *Gadd: It is green and have a egg symbol to it. *Mario: Stick like a sticker. *Gadd: Hope in buddy. *Yoshi: Okay. *Gadd: Bring your friends in and we're going to discuss about the plan. *Chakron: Good luck Yoshi. *Yoshi: Okay. Here i go. *enter the warp pipe to Yoshi's Island* (Back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi jump out of the warp pipe to see Birdo and Boshi) *Yoshi: Hey guys. *Birdo: Yoshi? *Boshi: What are you doing back here? *Yoshi: There were aliens. I want you guys to come. *Birdo: What does the aliens have to do with the quest? *Boshi: What are they like? *Yoshi: They look big, small and strong and there's a human girl working with the aliens. *Birdo: Oh no. *Boshi: Look like we need to join you after all. *Yoshi: Let's hop in the warp pipe. *Birdo: Okay. *Boshi: Not a problem. (Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi jumped into the warp pipe and jumped into Professor Elvin Gadd's lab in the portal room) *Gadd: Welcome back my friends. *Boshi: Wow, cool looking lab you got there. *Mumble: Hey there. *Birdo: Penguins? *Boshi: I never seen these guys before. Who are they? *Mumble: I'm Mumble and that's my brother Phoenix, his son Shippo and his friends, Montay, Esequiel, Josesito, Lovelace, Hugh and Sven. *Boshi: Nice to meet you bro. Wow, is that a invisible bow-tie? Where did you get one of those? *Mumble: One of the skuas gave it to me when i was a kid. *Boshi: Are they good? *Mumble: Bad. Really bad. *Boshi: Shocking. *Esequiel: So professor, what do you want us to do? *Gadd: Follow me, there's something to show you. (At the changing area) *Boshi: Wow. You want us to dress up in some fashion-like style? *Gadd: These are your space suits. *Mumble: Space suits? Why are we going to space for? *Gadd: You guys are going to space to stop the aliens. That's why i created these suits for you. *Chakron: Look fitting on me. *Birdo: Yeah. Pretty tick. *Luigi: Not tight as the superhero clothes, huh? *Gadd: They will fit on you. *Mario: That should do the trick. *Phoenix: Blue and black, i like that. *Shippo: Me too. *Montay: Wonderful. *Gadd: Wear them on. I'm going to call Rosalina and Lubba for you guys to go into space. *Mario: You know Lubba and Rosalina? *Gadd: Yes. It been ages since i met them. Oh well, time to get calling. (Back at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina received a call from Professor Elvin Gadd) *Rosalina: Professor Elvin Gadd? *Gadd: *on speaker* Yes, i am here to bring Mario and his friends over. *Rosalina: Yes. Not a problem. (At Starship Mario, Lubba is sailing to Earth) *Lubba: Oh, i received a call? *Rosalina: *on speaker* Hey Lubba, are you going to Earth? *Lubba: Um yes. Planet Earth, is it. *Rosalina: Cool. Make sure you pick up Mario and his friends. *Lubba: I got it. Here we go! *fly to Earth* (Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab) *Gadd: Get ready guys, we should meet up at the Mushroom Gorge. *Mumble: Again? *Mario: We already went. *Gadd: How about the princess' castle then? *Yoshi: Sure thing. *Gadd: Let's go. *Esequiel: Get the portal ready. *Gadd: Not a problem. (The portal open up to Princess Peach's castle) *Mario: Let's a go. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (The gang arrives at Princess Peach's castle from the portal) *Mario: Hey princess. *Peach: Oh. *Toadsworth: Welcome back penguins. Glad you could all make it for the incoming plan. *Mumble: What plan? *Montay: A new way to stop the skuas? *Toadsworth: No. Princess Rosalina received a call that Lubba will be coming here to pick you guys up. *Starlow: Why are you all dressed in suits? *Mario: Hey Starlow, long time no see. We are going to space. *Starlow: Space? *Mumble: Yeah. Who knows. *Esequiel: I wonder what space is like. *Luigi: You never been to space? Space is so awesome. It's like a mass of worlds with a lot of stars and clouds in the galaxy. *Esequiel: Oh yeah, i've been to space before. *Luigi: You did? *Esequiel: Yeah. When i was saving the world. *Yoshi: Heroes alway save the world. *Esequiel: I know. *Peach: It's all good to see you again Mumble and Phoenix. *Mumble: Yep. We all came back. *Peach: How are the kids? *Phoenix: The kids are doing fine. *Shippo: Hi. *Peach: You have your kid, what about yours Mumble? *Mumble: Oh, Erik have summer classes. He probably didn't make it as far of our mission. *Peach: Awwww. *Lovelace: But look like we decided to come along. *Sven: Yeah. We have many friends to share on our way to space. *Boshi: Well that sound awkward. *Toadsworth: Ha ha. Very funny. *Mumble: Should we be heading outside by now? *Peach: Oh sure. Come on. *Starlow: I wonder if Lubba is going to come or not. *Phoenix: Well, the only thing I can say right now I see is that we need to have patience if we are going to get through this. (Outside of Peach's castle) *Yoshi: Ah, it feel like a nice day, isn't it. *Boshi: Nice flowers. Wonderful. *Mumble: This is giving me the breeze. (Phoenix appears outside with the others) *Phoenix: I just hope everything’s goes well for us in this next battle. *Luigi: What is that on the sky? *Mario: What do you mean what is that on the sky. *Mumble: It's just a comet. *Starlow: It's not just a comet. It's Lubba! *Peach: Lubba? *Mario: It's him, he used to take me anywhere in the galaxy when i was rescuing Peach again from the galaxy. *Luigi: Oh look, he's back. *Mumble: Wow. (The Starship Mario arrives with Lubba on it) *Lubba: Hey guys. *Mario: Lubba. *Luigi: It's you. *Lubba: How you guys all doing? *Boshi: Pretty good. *Mumble: You're a star. *Lubba: Sure am i. *Esequiel: Professor Elvin Gadd brought us here to travel around the galaxy to find where the aliens are. *Lubba: The aliens. I've seen aliens before. *Phoenix: Let’s get to saving the galaxies. *Lovelace: Yeah. It's about time that we launch ourselves into space. *Hugh: Awkward. *Yoshi: So what should we say? *Lubba: Yes. Hope on board. *Boshi: Oh. *run fast and grab the cannon in supersonic speed* I got the cannon going. *Lubba: Bring your friends over. *Boshi: Okie dokie. *Mario: Here we go! *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* *Luigi: My turn. *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Yeah! *Mumble: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Woo hoo! *Esequiel: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Here we go. *Phoenix: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Okie dokie. *Yoshi: *jump in the cannon and launch on the starship* Yahoo. *Lovelace: Let's go. (Hugh and the rest of the friends jump to the cannon and launch to the Starship Mario) *Starlow: Wait for me. *fly to Mario* *Mario: Ah, Starlow. It's good to be with us again. *Gadd: Good luck everyone. *Luigi: What about you professor, are you coming along? *Gadd: I wish i was young again. But i can't. I have other things to do and sorry about the news of joining you guys to space. I hope you all take some pictures in the galaxy and send me back some souvenirs. *Boshi: Oh yeah. This is going to rock the universe up. *Toadsworth: Boshi, don't speed up in front of everyone and no funny there stuff. *Boshi: I will, not a problem. *Lubba: Alright squid man, which planet should we go to? *Chakron: We should go to the place where Rosalina is at. *Lubba: Good idea. *Peach: By everyone. *Mario: Goodbye my friends. Take care. *Toadsworth: Good luck everyone. Be safe from the aliens. *Mumble: We will. *Yoshi: Alright, let's go. *Lubba: Right back at ya. *Mario: Off we go! (The background song "Galaxies" by Owl City plays as the starship is ready to fly off) *Lubba: Let's go to space! (The starship flies to space and into the galaxy) *Esequiel: Wow. *Montay: I never seen anything like this before. *Shippo: This is so cool. *Josesito: Yeah. Look at the stars. *Yoshi: Shiny. *Boshi: This is so amazing. (The starship move around into the water side of the galaxy) *Mumble: Oh yeah, i like water. *Phoenix: Feel like a little bath for me. *Sven: Whoa. *Hugh: Beautiful. *Chakron: Ah. (The Starship also arrives at the ice crystal place) *Luigi: *touch the ice crystals* Whoa. *Yoshi: Ooh, cold. *Boshi: Too much ice, too much pressure.. *Mumble: Ah, the ice feel so good. Yeah. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions